Cookie Jar Toons
A Message from PBS Kids Concerning Changes in Technology | Knowitall.org Menu Subjects Series Collections Blog Resources Standards Log in Log in BROWSE BY GRADE & SUBJECT Grade Early Childhood (Pre-K-2) Elementary (3-5) Middle School (6-8) High School (9-12) General (13+) Professional Development Subject Career Education English Language Arts Health Education Math Science Social Studies Technology Visual & Performing Arts World Languages Type Audio Document Interactive Photo Video Web Partner Search Expanded Search A Message from PBS Kids Concerning Changes in Technology Learn more! A majority of web browsers have stopped supporting Flash in preparation for Adobe’s plan to completely retire Flash by 2020. Currently, over 80% of traffic to PBSKIDS.org comes from Flash-blocked browsers. PBS KIDS will start retiring all Flash content in October 2018, including all Flash websites and games, to ensure our users are getting the best experience on pbskids.org. We expect all the targeted content listed below will be removed by November 30, 2018. Please note that for those series continuing to air on the PBS KIDS 24/7 channel, video content will continue to be distributed through the PBS KIDS video player/app. Refer to the “Resources” column below for substitutions and resources. Site Retirements: Alternative Resources: PBS KIDS Flash Games PBS KIDS Games Page/App Series Homepage PBS KIDS Island Martha Speaks (pbskids.org/martha/) Super Why! (pbskids.org/superwhy/) Between the Lions Martha Speaks (pbskids.org/martha/) Super Why! (pbskids.org/superwhy/) Caillou PBS KIDS Video Player/App Chuck Vanderchuck Pinkalicious and Peterrific (pbskids.org/pinkalicious) Clifford PBS KIDS Video Player/App EekoWorld Nature Cat (pbskids.org/naturecat/) Wild Kratts (pbskids.org/wildkratts/) Plum Landing (pbskids.org/plumlanding/) Fetch The Ruff Ruffman Show (pbskids.org/ruff) Maya and Miguel PBS KIDS Video Player/App Mister Rogers Daniel Tiger’s Neighborhood (pbskids.org/daniel) Mister Rogers (pbs.org/parents/rogers) Postcards from Buster Arthur (pbskids.org/arthur) The Electric Company PBS KIDS Video Player/App The Greens Plum Landing (pbskids.org/plumlanding/) Webonauts Ruff Ruffman: Humble Media Genius (pbskids.org/fetch/ruff/) Wilson and Ditch Let’s Go Luna! Forthcoming November 21 (http://pbskids.org/luna) Word World PBS KIDS Video Player/App Zoom Pinkalicious and Peterrific (pbskids.org/pinkalicious) The Ruff Ruffman Show (pbskids.org/ruff) Additionally, the following changes and retirements will coincide with the retirement of all Flash content from PBS KIDS. The Stations PBS KIDS Games Module (https://docs.pbs.org/display/lunchbox/Station+PBS+KIDS+Games+Module) will be retired by the end of November. PBS Parents and PBS LearningMedia sites will be updated as well. All Flash content will be removed from PBS LearningMedia and PBS KIDS for Parents content collections. For more information, be sure to visit the PBS KIDS Games area and download the app! Copyright © 2018 PBS KIDS, All rights reserved. Recent Blog Posts South Carolina African American History Calendar: December Honoree - Isaac Washington Extend the Learning - All Through the Holidays! Did you know? SC African American History Calendar - November Honoree: Henrietta Snype November 2019 highlights from Knowitall.org! SC African American History Calendar - October Honoree - Oliver "Buddy" Pough Funding for this project was provided by the S. C. General Assembly through the K-12 Technology Initiative. scetv.org Knowitall Twitter BLOG SUBJECTS SERIES COLLECTIONS STANDARDS ABOUT PARTNERS CONTACT COPYRIGHT © 2019 SOUTH CAROLINA ETV COMMISSION PRIVACY POLICY WEBSITE BUILT IN DRUPAL BY TAOTI CREATIVE Please note by logging out from KnowItAll you will be automatically logged out from LearningWhy